


Family, can't deal 2

by TheWolfNo11



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Family, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-01 07:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfNo11/pseuds/TheWolfNo11
Summary: Basically a part 2 of the first story Family, can't deal. Only this time Kuro has to deal with two siblings at the same time.





	1. Doubt of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For those who are new to this story, why don't check out the first part?
> 
> Well I am happy I get to write a part 2 of this series. And I am happy for all the support from the first part, thank you so much. As a thank you why don't we start with this next combo. The chapter name is a mix of Doubt Doubt and All of Love names if you don't get it.
> 
> Aaah, I hope Kuro and Mahiru can survive this.

"Kuro where are you?" Mahiru shouted through the apartment. The eve was going to ask his servamp to help him clean the living room, but his boyfriend was almost nowhere to be found. "Hey Kuro come out" the teen continued, starting to get a little worried about where the vampire was. " _Maybe he is in his sleeping basket?_ " Mahiru thought.

But just when the eve headed to his room, the door already opened. Revealing his Servamp of Sloth, yawning, who probably just woke up from a nap. "I just had an amazing dream" he complained, "Why did you wake me up?". "I need your help with cleaning, you can continue sleeping after" Mahiru said. "ugh, can't deal" Sleepy Ash whined. "What kind of dream wear you having? The teen asked a bit curious. "I dreamt that we could stay inside for a whole ten years" Kuro answered with some of a sparkle around him. "But you woke me up at the best part" he sighed. "Don't make me a NEET in your dreams" Mahiru said a bit annoyed. "But what was the best part?"

The servamp looked at his eve with a face that was deciding to tell him or not. He then moved over his eve, standing right in front of him. Their faces only millimeters apart from each other. "This" he finally said before slipping his tongue inside his eve's mouth. Mahiru blushed red, he quickly held onto Kuro before he lost strength in his knees. After what seemed like an eternity they finally parted for air.

"Mahiru let's continue where my dream stopped" Sleepy Ash said, already letting his hand travel over the skin of the teen his back. "Kuro wait a sec-", "Oh my, how interesting" a familiar voice said. "…Maybe …..we should….. come back…..later" another one said, almost not hearable. The sloth pair turned their heads to the source of the two voices. There at the counter the Servamp of lust and the servamp of Envy were sitting there. Casually drinking some tea while watching the duo.

"H-how did you get in?" Mahiru asked flustered, wanting to bury his head into his boyfriend out of embarrassment. "…..Your window…...was…..open" Doubt Doubt answered. Kuro just glared at his brothers before making his claws appear, ready to attack both of them. "W-we're really sorry we came uninvited" Lily said in a hurry, not wanting to repeat the events of the previous time he watched the sloth pair got 'close'. "But we really need your help" he said in all seriousness.

* * *

"MISONO, COME HERE AND GIVE YOUR BROTHER A HUG!" a blonde cowboy yelled at his younger brother, trying to catch him. "YOU BASTARD WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Misono screamed back, trying really hard to run away from him. "What is this?" The eve of sloth asked. The eve and the three Servamps were watching from a safe distance in the Alicein mansions garden.

"Mikuni…Was feeling…lonely." Jeje explained. "So he came here trying to have a moment with Misono" All of love continued, "But as you can see it really isn't working". "So why did you two take us here, can't you guys do something yourselves" Kuro asked with an annoyed expression. "They probably order us to fight and I don't want to get shot" Snow Lily said. "…I want to…...maximize..…my….blood drinking…chances" Doubt Doubt stated, "…So I…Don't….interfere".

"Tch, seriously can't deal" the servamp of sloth complained. " _Why did they pick us, couldn't they ask Hugh for help? Or even Hyde?"_ he thought. "Please nii-san" All of love almost begged, "My subclasses are getting scared and of course we'll reward you two. I'll bare my chest for you" the servamp of lust said, already stripping. "LILY DON'T STRIP" Misono yelled at him, currently using his lead as defense. "MISONO, STOP THAT. ABEL ALSO WANTS TO HUG YOU TOO" the eve of envy yelled.

"Fine we'll help you" Mahiru said, "Simply thinking It will be better for all of us if they were apart". "Ugh fine" Kuro grunted while scratching the back of his head. "I'll deal with doll weirdo, you take Bastard-chan to a safe place". "Okay" the eve answered, holding his broom. "Good luck" Lilly said while waving at them. "YOU GUYS HELP TOO" Mahiru practically demanded.

* * *

After hours they were finally successful. The eve of envy kept using his lead as a lasso to catch his younger brother. And although the servamp of Sloth, and eventually even lust, kept cutting the rope, it was only until Mahiru was able to pass Abel to Jeje that they had enough time to get Misono to safety. Which also took a few tries because Mikuni said he would give the servamp of envy blood, if he stopped pointing his gun against the eve's precious doll's head. He never gave any blood of course.

The sloth pair were currently heading home, deciding to rest a little on a bench. "Ugh I am tired" Kuro complained, "All my muscles are going to be sore tomorrow". "Yeah mine too" the teen sighed, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder. "At least Jeje didn't break the window this time" he said. "I suppose that is one good thing that came out of it" the servamp agreed.

He then noticed that his eve was trying hard to keep himself awake. Guessing that the whole ordeal took a lot of him, Kuro lifted him on his back. "K-kuro?" Mahiru asked. "You can sleep if you want, I'll carry you home" Sleepy Ash answered, turning his head to look at the brunette. "But I want a good night kiss first". "Of course" Mahiru giggled a bit before leaning closer, lips starting to slightly tou- *SNAP, SNAP SNAP*

Moving their heads they saw All of Lust and Doubt Doubt taking pictures. "We forgot to give you guys your reward" Lily said, holding an envelope in one hand and a camera in the other. "…..Sending…to all…family…..members" Jeje said, pushing the buttons on his phone. Both the Alicein brothers wondered why their servamp respectively came back with missing limbs.


	2. Law is Coming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to relax. So let's enjoy something more fun: this golden combo of these two Servamps. Ah Kuro is going to kill me or at least someone. Maybe Hyde.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you just love it when you get hit by inspiration and fantasy you can't stop writing or drawing. Damn, this is probably my longest chapter yet. And now that I have new energy let's decided the next combo that will tortu- I mean visit our beloved sloth pair.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and please review.

"So why and where are we going again?" the servamp of sloth asked his eve, walking together to an unknown destination. "It says we have to go to that building over there" the brunette said, looking at their tickets while pointing at a building. "And why is simple; it would be a waste not to go". The building wasn't very high but covered a lot of ground. The sloth pair were given tickets to something called a light festival. A sort of art gallery but the pieces were made out objects that could give light.

"Still, I didn't think we get an actual reward for helping yesterday" Mahiru said. "We better had" Kuro said, "It was one gigantic pain". "It kind of was wasn't it" the eve said, handing over the tickets. The inside of the building was consisted out of two parts. A small area where people could get something to drink, the rest was like a maze of dark walls. With the only the art giving light. "It's pretty" the eve said amazed by this sight. "Not as pretty as you" the servamp said under his breath.

* * *

After a while of aimlessly walking through the maze the sloth pair stood before a statue of two lions. A male blue one and an orange female one. "This one kind of looks like me" Kuro said pointing at the blue lion. "Oh yeah it kind of does" Mahiru said, seeing resemblance. "Sometimes I forget that you are actually a lion. Since your always a cat" the teen explained. "Because I am much cuter when I am cat" Sleepy Ash said, resting his head on his boyfriend shoulder. "The other one looks like you though" he lazily said.

"Are you saying I look like a girl?" the eve asked, starting to get a little angry. "No…" the servamp of sloth started, "But" he said before he suddenly wrapped his arm around his eves waist. Turning over so there eyes met, "I am saying that your my cute lover" he finished. The brunette turned almost as red as his boyfriends eyes. "How can you say those things so bluntly?" he asked, trying to hide his blush. "It's a pain to get nervous for such things" Kuro said back before going in for a kiss, moving closer to the other's lips. Slightly touching each other bef- "See Licht-tan why can't we act more like them?"

They quickly turned their heads only to see the Greed pair watching them. "Shut up you shit rat" the violent angel said, accidently kicking his servamp towards the sloth pair. Which send them all flying to different directions. Mahiru was luckily stopped when he crashed into someone. "I'm sorry si-" he wanted to say but froze when he saw that the person he crashed into was the servamp of melancholy; Tsubaki. "Huh? Shirota Mahiru?" he said surprised.

The eve quickly got up and summoned his lead. The eight servamp looked at him, then at Licht who was beating up Lawless and finally at Kuro who just lay motionless on the ground. "HAHAHA how interesting" he continued to laugh until he was said with a bored expression, "I'm bored. Let's hang out brothers". "You don't want to fight" the brunette asked out of confusion. "Not in the mood, besides I want to see you two get all cute and couply with each other".

"See Licht-tan even Tsubaki thinks we should act more like big brother and his eve" Hyde argued, blocking an attack with his rapier. "Never" he answeredd, "Because an angel like myself will always punish demons" he said posing dramatically. "Yes you are, the cool angel descended from the heavens to date the cute Lawless" the servamp of greed said while posing all around his eve. "Die until you die you shit rat" Licht yelled at him, while trying to hit the servamp. "HAHAHAHA" Tsubaki laughed manically on the sideline.

"What are all you people even doing here?" the eve of sloth asked. "This looked interesting so we thought we would pass by" Lawless answered. "My subclass Higan as some art standing around here, so I came to visit" Tsubaki explained. " _Why do we have such bad luck?"_ the sloth pair thought at the same time. Mahiru then realized that Kuro was still lying on the ground.

"Kuro are you okay?" Mahiru asked, slightly shaking the vampire's body. "Can't. Deal. Kill. Me." He responded, saying each word with more dread. "Mahiru let's escape while we still can" Kuro said in an attempt to leave the hellish combo of brothers. "No stay and transform Neko-san" the angel said out of nowhere, jumping on the servamp of sloth so he wouldn't escape. "Licht-san please get off him" the eve of sloth asked a little freaked out, super worried about his boyfriend who grunted by the sudden weight on his body.

Melancholy and Greed looked at this, than each other before smirking, knowing they had the same idea. "Nii-san you should listen to angel-chan" Hyde started. "We might do something you won't like" Tsubaki continued. "For example" he said, before grabbing Mahiru and pulling him to the ground. Holding him to his chest, making sure the eve couldn't use his arms. Meanwhile Lawless forced him between the brunette's legs, using his right hand to cup Mahiru's face. The other hand travelled under the eve's shirt before he said "Something like this".

"L-let me go" the blushing browned haired teen tried to squirm out of the hold. "That's no fun" the servamp of melancholy said, "You are way more fun than Lich-" Hyde couldn't finish that sentence. He was sent flying along with Tsubaki by Licht away from the attacked eve. "An angel as myself will punish you demons for that impure act" the eve said darkly. Kuro got up slowly, but with each passing moment a dark aura could be seen growing, despite that fact that the only light came from the statue.

"Yeah I guess I should follow the violent angles advice" he said. Walking closer to his brothers, making his younger siblings go closer to each other out of fear. "I'll just transform" he finally said before turning into a regular sized black lion. He then jumped towards Greed and Melancholy, biting into thei-. *The author decided that this scene was too gruesome, so he decided to leave it out of the story, he hopes you understands.*

* * *

After that incident, they all went to drink something. The sloth pair on one side, and on the other Licht who was sparkling holding the two (barely alive) servamps in animal form. "That wasn't interesting at all" the fox complained. "But it was worth it" the hedgehog argued. "Lion-san was so cool" the eve of greed complemented. "Next time, make sure you keep you're servamp under control" Kuro commanded holding his boyfriend close to him, still pissed about what happened.

"Ah Tsubaki-san there you are" a man with red hair in a ponytail said walking to the group. Smoking a cigarette, it was the fire using painter subclass of Melancholy; Higan. "Thank you for keeping an eye on him" he apologized, taking the almost dead fox from the angel. Of course not without death glares. "Also this is for you guys" he said, handing over a painting to the sloth pair. "Let's go Tsubaki-san, you haven't seen my piece yet" he said, leaving Mahiru and Kuro embarrassed. The painting was almost a perfect copy of the photo that was taken yesterday.


	3. Old End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter was pretty rough for the sloth pair. Maybe I should tone it down a littl- *knock knock*. Looks out of the window, somehow sees Mahiru and Kuro on a flying broom.
> 
> …Yeah let's throw them a bone.
> 
> Anyway please enjoy this chapter

"Come on Kuro let's go" the eve called for his servamp. "Where are we going?" the black cat asked in confusion. They already had diner plus they didn't have anything planned for the rest of the evening. "I was asked to cover a classmate shift at their work. You probably were sleeping than" Mahiru explained. "What a pain" the vampire complained, "Why did you agree?".

"Thinking about it simply it would be easiest for both sides if I had said yes" the teen stated. " _Not really your just overworking yourself again_ " the black cat thought as he was being picked up. "So what are you supposed to do anyway" Kuro asked his eve. "She works at a café so I will probably be waiting and cleaning" the teen answered back.

When they arrived Kuro transformed out of his animal form and decided he would wait at a table until Mahiru's shift was over. After a few minutes that he saw the brunet disappear in the back he got bored. " _This boring I should have brought a game with me_ " he thought while yawning. " _How long is his shift exactly?_ " the servamp wondered. " _I guess I should ask him as soon as h-_ ", "Oh master sloth" a voice said, stopping the others train of thought.

Kuro looked up to see the young eve of pride Tetsu, carrying his coffin on his back. The vampire soon realized that if the blonde teen was here his younger brother would not be far behind. "Where is Hugh?" he asked, hoping he wasn't around. "Oh he is here" Tetsu said opening the coffin, revealing the small servamp inside. "I am Old Child Hugh, The Dark Aljarnon III Fear me oh morta- Oh Sleepy Ash" the small servamp interrupted his own speech.

"What brings you here?" Hugh asked. "Mahiru is overworking himself by taking a classmate shifts" Kuro answered, figuring that I wouldn't harm telling him since they weren't 'doing anything'. "Why are you guys here? "Hugh is going to introduce me to one of your siblings" the eve said, sitting down next to servamp of sloth. "Wait which one?" the bluenet asked confused. "Why the one and onl-", "LEAVE THAT WAITRESS ALONE OR ELSE" The servamp of pride tried to say but was silenced by a threating yell.

The trio drew their attention to the commotion. There they saw the sight of another servamp sibling, at the center of the mess. It was the servamp of gluttony; World End. Pointing a baseball bat with nails* at a young man who was assumingly harassing the waitress on the floor, behind the sixth servamp. "AH, BROTHERS GOOD TO SEE YOU" he said when his glance trailed off to the table where his family and the eve were seated.

"World it's also good to see you" the tiny servamp said moving closer to the fight. "What's going on here?" the blonde asked, slightly grabbing his coffin, ready to attack the harasser. "Hey are you okay?" Kuro asked the waitress as he kneed down. "Y-yeah, thank you Kuro". " _Wait what?_ " the eldest servamp realized. He took a closer look and saw that the waitress was actually was his embarrassed Mahiru in a maid costume. His nose started bleeding.

"Oi Kuro are you alright?" the flustered eve asked in his embarrassing state. "Don't worry about it" the servamp of sloth replied, moving his boyfriend closer to him. "Why are you in a maid outfit?" he asked, "They didn't have any other clothes so I had to wear my classmate's work outfit instead" the teen explained not looking the other directly in the eyes.

"AH THAT IS NII-SAN'S EVE" the servamp of gluttony continued to yell, "AND YOU WERE TOUCHING HIM". "Huh?" Kuro angrily growled, glaring at the pervert. "As a true vampire I won't forgive you for harassing the love of my brother" Hugh added. "I-I-I am s-sorry I-I didn't realize he was already taken" the young man tried to talk his way out of this. The bluenet first used his jacket to cover Mahiru and then moved closer to his boyfriends harasser. "But you sure are lucky, I mean his ass is really soft… _I shouldn't have said that!_ " the young man realized too late.

"Die" Sleepy Ash said darkly, "Tetsu help me punish the mortal" Old Child demanded, "Got it Hugh" the loyal eve said, "YOU'RE DEAD" World End yelled. Let's not go into details but claws, a nailed baseball bat, a coffin and a lot of bats were involved. Oh and an ambulance and the police.

* * *

After they beat up the pervert, the three servamps and the eve were arrested. Well the police tried to but they escaped and Mahiru quickly finished his shift to find them at the Shinobi's Hot Springs. "Are you guys alright?". "Don't worry Big bro Mahiru" Tetsu said, "Everybody is fine. Hugh is taking a bath with master gluttony and master sloth is in the other room waiting for you". After thanking the younger eve, the brown haired teen made his way to his boyfriend.

"Kuro are you okay?" Mahiru asked the lazy bluenet on the ground. "What pain, I should be asking you that" the servamp complained, "But I'm fine". "I was worried about you" the eve started to lecture the other, "What if the police caught you? What you guys ended up in jail? What was I supposed to do to get you out of there?". As the teen rambled on the servamp noticed something interesting. "Hey why are you wearing my jacket?". The brunet went silent after that question, fidgeting a little with the piece of clothing. "Because it's comfortable" he blushingly said. "And it smells nice, it smells like you" he continued, turning redder by the second.

The servamp's heart skipped a beat, maybe even a few. He then pulled the blushing mess of an eve into his chest. "Then is the real thing not better?" he smirked. "….Yeah I do" Mahiru answered, pulling Kuro's head closer. Moving his lips closer to the his partn-BAM. "THAT'S THE WAY SLEEPY ASH NOW FIGHT ME".

The sloth pair moved to the side just in time, missing a storming World End just in time. "You can do that World" Hugh argued, standing in the doorway. "A true vampire don't ruin moments like these. No help me make a message to tell the rest of the family what happened". "DELETE THAT TEXT RIGHT NOW!" the brunet screamed at the tiny servamp. The one that was holding just sighed, "Can't deal".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: Like seriously what do you guys want?
> 
> Mahiru: To stop making go us through these kind of things! Why was I in a maid outfit?
> 
> Me: Ah Kuro gave me list of outfits he wants to see you in, that was on top.
> 
> Mahiru: Kuro why?
> 
> Kuro: Ah angry Mahiru, can't deal.
> 
> Mahiru: What is that kind of answer? Oh well at least next chapter is going to be last right?
> 
> Me: Yeah don't worry about it. Let me just finish up here.
> 
>  
> 
> *I am guessing that this is his weapon. Only argument I got is that I saw him with it at the omake in volume 2.
> 
>  
> 
> *Sloth pair leaves* He will definitely kill me when he finds me out that part 2 is going to have 21 chapters in total. Also maid Mahiru is going to come back in the future, look forward to it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and please review


	4. Mother of love

**Family, can't deal 2 chapter 4**

**Well it has been quite a while since I wrote a chapter for this series. Apologies for the delay, my life had been busy since I last updated, but don't worry. I currently have a lot free time so I will be able to update more frequently.**

**So without further ado, let's start. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4. Mother of Love

"Mahiru, remind me why are we here again?" the servamp of sloth asked his eve. "Because Lily once asked for help, so simple speaking we'll help him take care of his subclasses" the teen responded. "Yeah, but I thought inside bastard-chan's house, not on some field trip just because he's afraid of her" Kuro complained.

The sloth pair was currently on a bus, rented by the Alicein family. The vehicle was filled with the children subclasses of the servamp of lust. Seeing how they only get to stay home, Misono thought it would be nice if they could go somewhere else for a change. And take a guess where they are going tonight.

"Everyone please settle down" Lily asked his vampire's, speaking through a microphone. "We are almost at the farm of my sister, the servamp of Wrath, The Mother" at the mention of her name he turned slightly white. "Be sure to listen to her and be at your best behavior". "Yes!" the children answered.

"Sorry you had to come with us" Misono apologized to his friend, "I heard what happened yesterday with the police, but we really needed a few chaperones. Almost everybody of the staff had already plans or got a free day" he explained. "It's fine, Misono" Mahiru reassured him, "That's what friends are for. And I think this is a good way to forget what happened" he said, thinking back on the embarrassing outfit he had to wear.

* * *

"Welcome to my farm" the female servamp, dressed in a black dress, greeted the kids with an eternal angry expression on her face. "Are you angry?" the eve of sloth asked, knowing the real reason why her facial expression was like that, but asked so the children and the lust pair hiding behind him and Kuro would calm down. "No, I just act cool".

After the kids and the eve of lust became more comfortable around the female servamp, they started the tour. First up was a little taste testing of some of her crops. The kids loved the food saying it was tasty than what they normally had. "This food is quite acceptable" Misono praised. "Lily come out and try some" he asked his servamp who was currently hiding under the table. The servamp of sloth on the other hand saw an opportunity.

"Mahiru aah" he told his eve, holding up a piece of fruit in front of him. Mahiru on the other hand was a little shocked by this action, hesitantly biting down on the piece of food. "Delicious?" Kuro asked, "Yeah" the teen replied "thank you, Kuro" giving his servamp one of his bright smiles. The eldest servamp was almost blinded by this sight, and started to follow on instinct; kissing the eve. "Oi Shirota" the eve of lust spoke up, "Everyone is watching you. Please don't teach the kids something bad".

After the taste testing, not the mention the fanservice and flustered sloth pair, the kids were allowed to harvest some of the crops. Splitting into groups, spread out of the land. The servamp of Sloth and Lust were in front of an apple tree, but were soon joined with the servamp of wrath. With Kuro in the middle, his brother left of him, and his sister on his right they started to pluck the apple tree.

"So you work at night?" Lily shakenly asked the servamp with purple hair, looking in the other direction. "Yeah, it's the safest and best way for me and my subclasses*" she replied. " _What a pain, why am I here again?_ " the eldest servamp wondered as he plucked an apple from the tree. "But now for something else" The Mother started a different topic, "Sleepy ash, you need to restrain yourself more".

"Huh?" Kuro reacted, "I heard what happened yesterday, And tonight during taste testing you were also pretty showy" she explained. "Ah, yeah sorry about that" the blunet apologized. "I understand you want to be close with him and protect him, but please show some restraint. Otherwise you could cause a lot of problems. You are probably too lazy to care, but also think about how it will affect your eve" she lectured him.

"I guess you're right" Kuro admitted, " _Although it's mostly you guys and the rest of this family's fault I act like that_ ". "I'll keep it in mind for the future" he promised. The mother nodded before turning her attention on her younger brother. "And you Lily. Why do you always look away when I am talking to you?" she asked, seriously wanting to know the real reason behind his actions. "Ah sorry, nee-san one of my subclasses need help. Got to go" he made up that excuse before running off to god who knows where.

* * *

It was time for a cooking class on the farm, but the eve of sloth could not find his servamp anywhere. Telling the others they could start without him, he searched the farm for Kuro. Eventually finding him, lying underneath a tree sleeping.

"Geez we came to visit his sister and this is how you act" the teen complained as he kneeled down next to him. Mahiru was about to wake him up, but stopped once he looked at his peaceful sleeping face. Admiring the other male, whose hair and skin shined in the moonlight.

" _Kuro is so pretty_ " the eve thought as he continued to stare at the other. He then noticed that the servamp was grunting in his sleep, turning around as if he was looking for a good spot to rest his head. Which was not weird considering he lay on one of the roots of the tree for some strange reason.

Without hesitation, Mahiru carefully laid the servamps head onto his own lap. Slowly running his hand through his hair, making sure the sleeping servamp would not wake up. After a while the eve got an idea, a bold one at that. He first looked around them, making sure no one was around.

" _No one will know right? This could be just my little secret_ " he thought as bent down and placed a soft kiss on his lover lips. He distant his face from the other, blushing from what he just did. " _Why did I do that?_ " he slightly panicked from his own action. The male on his lap smiled in his sleep, whispering the eve's name with love.

" _Simply thinking one more time couldn't hurt right_ " the teen decided, bending down again, growing more red as closed the distance betwe- *Snap*. The Eve heard that sound too often to know what was going on. Looking up he saw the servamp of lust taking pictures with his phone.

Mahiru wanted to attack him, but realized he couldn't move or Kuro would wake up. Lily realized the same thing and he took full advantage of it, taking a lot more photos of the embarrassed eve and sleeping servamp. "Fu, fu, thank you Mahiru-kun. Now I have new photo's for the collection, without having to get hurt" he thanked the eve.

"I was wondering why you took so long" a figure behind the servamp said. Lily turned white, recognizing the voice of his sister. "While I am not against you taking pictures of them, I will not allow you ruining Mahiru's moment" she threatened, "This is no good, it seems I have to teach a lesson" she said as she dragged him away from the sloth pair. Later that night the sound of a wolf could be heard howling to the moon, and the scream of man that sounded a lot like the servamp of Lust.

* * *

**Man I am glad I finally wrote this, I know a lot of people enjoy this series so I am glad I can continue. Though I am not sure this chapter was very good. Kuro and The Mother seem a bit out of character.**

***I have no idea if this is real, please don't think this as canon.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought this keychain of Kuro and Mahiru and I must say that it really does give me a lot of inspiration. This chapter wasn't going to be so long. And I think I got a better grasp of Jeje's character.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and please review.


End file.
